Cute and Harmless
by Quitting Time
Summary: This is a reworking and expansion of my previous story. "Just a harmless Cat". Cat seem's cute and harmless. When she sets her sights on Jade's boyfriend, she is far from it. Bat paring with a 2nd suprise paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Cute and Harmless.**

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV**

It was just after lunch and Jade firmly pressed Beck up against his locker. She leaned in to kiss him, biting him on the lip first. Just biting enough, to draw a little blood to mix in with the kiss. Kisses like that were something Jade was very fond of. Beck grunted in displeasure, but was quickly silenced as she pressed her tongue past his teeth into his mouth. At the same moment, she dug her long black fingernails into his forearms leaving tiny scratches. His arm had a lot of little scratches.

Down the hallway, Cat causally leaned up against the wall watching the pair, ignoring the other students walking by. Had anyone paid attention and no one did, they would have noticed the eyes in particular. Gone was the normal look of wide eyed innocence. This time the eyes were more narrow and fixed filled with an odd intensity.

People often disregarded Cat. Most of them just regarded her as a simple child like girl who liked to wear multi colored clothing and had bright red hair. Always friendly, giving and harmless.

Harmless was a word often used to describe Cat. The same word is sometimes used to describe the common housecat sometimes. We live with them, let them sleep in our beds, play with them. Their cute and harmless, right?

The common housecat for its size is the most efficient predator on the planet. Release a mouse in your home with a cat and you will see why. It will switch from harmless play mode, to killer mode in a microsecond and the mouse will not be long for this world.

So harmless in describing a house cat is wrong. Just as harmless in describing Caterina "Cat" Valentine, is also just as wrong.

She continued to watch Jade kiss Beck with a fixed interest. Pondering, wondering, formulating focused like a laser beam on what she wanted.

As it neared class time, Jade broke from the kiss and simply abandoned her boyfriend by the locker. Silently walking off, as if he wasn't there at all.

"Stop biting my lip Jade. I mean it." Beck quickly protested. He didn't even bother to protest the scratches.

Jade ignored the request and kept walking.

Cat stayed where she was, but as Jade approached that look of intensity in her eyes vanished. Quickly replaced, by the look of innocence that usually filled them.

"What are you doing Cat?" Jade inquired as she walked by.

"Keeping the wall warm?" she proudly said. A perfect nonsense answer she thought.

Jade just rolled her eyes, shook her head and kept walking. She didn't want to deal with Cat's nonsense today.

"Whatever." Jade quickly said as she kept walking.

As soon as Jade disappeared around the corner Cat pushed off the wall and once again fixing her determined gaze at Beck, made a bee line for him.

Cat had casually watched Beck and Jade together. Many times, in fact. Like a patient Cat watching a bird, it simply sat there and waited until it saw the perfect opportunity to strike.

She had concluded, that Jade didn't know how to treat Beck and her hold on him was much weaker than she thought. She knew exactly how she would treat Beck and planned on doing just that.

Jade had disregarded the fact that Beck needed to get books from his locker, before class and her kiss kept him from doing that. Not the first time she made him late for class. Another thing Cat was perfectly well aware of.

Beck didn't even hear Cat approach from behind. Unlike Jade's clunky and noisy combat boots, Cats small tennis shoes were nearly silent.

Cat smiled as she approached. She would make her move and was confident she would succeed. Sure Jade would be angry, but in reality Cat wasn't afraid of Jade at all. Jade in fact had little idea, how devious and sneaky the red haired girl could be. Cat had wanted Beck for sometime and simply got tired of watching Jade treat him like dirt.

As Beck suddenly shut his locker he sensed someone right behind him. He guessed it was Jade, with the intention of dragging him into the broom closet for her pleasure. It was the pain that went with it, that bothered him. Being challenged in a relationship is one thing. Being scratched to hell every other day is another. Whenever he would complain about the pain, Jade would laugh it off or disregard it.

Spinning around, he saw Cat had glided up behind him; she had an odd look of intensity on her face capped with a strange smile.

Something in his brain registered, that Cat wasn't just there to say hi or tell some nonsense story about her brother. It was the way she moved towards him, almost fluid like which entranced him. Not harsh and direct like Jade. Without missing a beat, Cat slid her arms around Beck's back and leaned in ever so softly touching her lips against his. All the while, slowly caressing his back with her soft smooth hands.

She initiated a soft, slow lazy kiss. No biting, no blood, just slow and pleasurable, her lips tasted like strawberries. Something inside Beck's mind when haywire, as his mind lit up like an old style pinball machine. It didn't even occur to him to stop what was happening to him, as Cat suspected. He felt like he was falling.

For and instant in Beck's mind, the word Jade ceased to have any meaning what so ever.

Suddenly Cat broke the kiss and tenderly whispered in his ear, as she ran her hands across the scratches on his arm.

"This Cat knows when to retract her claws and how to properly treat a man."

Beck's jaw dropped open, as his mind figuratively exploded.

Cat slowly slunk back a foot, with ever widening smile on her face. She looked as if she was waiting for the answer to some question.

"What about Jade?" he numbly said.

"Do you want to be challenged or do you want to get bitten and scratched to death?" She purred, with a wide smile.

Beck had never seen the ultra sensual side of Cat before and was vainly trying to wrap his mind around it. He felt a surge, a rush like someone who's just taken snorted coke or some drug.

"Jade will be pissed." He said, letting his libido start to run the show.

Cat leaned in for a second kiss. Making it deeper and more sensual, putting as much passion in it as she could muster. Working her tongue into his mouth, she knew she had her prey when she suddenly felt a bulge appear in Beck's pants.

Cat broke from the kiss. "I know when to retract my claws and if someone gets in my way, I know when to extend them." She said playfully running her fingertips up his chest.

Beck opened his mouth to protest, but only a small squeak came out. He found himself wanting to get to know this version of Cat, very badly.

"Come on" Cat said, taking Beck's hand and leading to the parking lot. "Let's go back to your trailer, where you can play with your new kitten."

"Well I did want to be challenged, dumping Jade for Cat would certainly make that happen." Beck mused, as he let Cat lead him to his car.

Cat simply smiled and said "Meow"

**Inspiration struck me. I suddenly thought of** **a story where the seemingly sweet and innocent Cat suddenly swoops down and steals Beck from right under Jade's nose. **

**I have made some minor changes to this chapter and have added a second chapter. Showing what happens.** ** It will not be very long.**

**Maybe it's not my best work ,but i do hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**Cute and Harmless**

**Chapter 2**

**No One's POV**

Beck felt both thrilled and terrified at the same time as he got in his car. He was about to cheat on Jade, with Cat of all people. But as Cat got in the car, she leaned back on the seat and closed her eyes. A satisfied smile on her face.

"What am I doing?" he thought slightly worried.

"About to get laid by someone who actually seems to care about me, that's what." He thought in a somewhat crude fashion.

"Come on darling, let's go to bed." Cat said in a rather sensual tone without bothering to open her eyes. It was the way she said darling, that really got to Beck. Jade would never say that.

Moments later they were driving down the road to Becks trailer. Cat was still lying back, with her eyes closed. But she had begun to gently caress his leg.

"What will this mean?" Beck asked nervously. He wanted to know where he would end up.

Cat opened a single eye. "It means you have a new girlfriend. One who intends to make you happy. I've wanted to make you happy for a very long time." She remarked casually.

"How do you know, I'll make you happy?" He questioned her.

Cat opened her other eye and fixed her gazed on Beck.

"You're a wonderful, caring and sensitive person. Not to mention pretty dam hot. You would have a very hard time not making me happy."

Cat paused for a moment.

"Besides, I've wanted to be with you, since I met you. I just couldn't let Jade, keep treating you this way. Don't think, I haven't seen you steal glances of me. Jade certainly didn't notice. But I did."

Beck blushed slightly. He in fact did have a rather large crush in Cat. She was sweet, kind and a fun person to be around. But he couldn't let on to Jade for one instant, that he secretly liked his girlfriend's best friend.

"I do like you. I've just never seen this side of you before." He said still somewhat nervous.

"Ohh..Generally I'm the same Cat that I always am. I just have a side to me, that I rarely show anyone."

"In other words, you're not quite as dim as you appear to be." Beck said, trying to not sound insulting.

"You could say that."

"And I suppose you have a plan, on how to deal with Jade already." Beck said, still nervous saying the word Jade.

Cat's smiled widened, as she closed her eyes again; all without saying a word.

Cat remained silent for the rest of the trip. Looking as if nothing was bothering her at all.

A few minutes later, they were pulling up in front of Beck's trailer. Cat got out, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Come on Lover" She said taking his hand.

With building anticipation Beck walked towards the trailer. But his face also showed traces of worry.

Picking up on the look of slight worry on the Canadians face, Cat stopped and looked at Beck.

"You're with me now. Let me worry about Jadey."

"She hates being called that." Beck pointed out.

"I know. She'll hate, me stealing her boyfriend even more." Cat said with a laugh.

Beck opened the door to the trailer. "I'll bet"

Cat followed him in the trailer, which she had been in many times.

"Put some music on, something fun." Cat said, as she took a picture of Jade Beck had on a table and put it face down.

Beck saw what Cat did and raised an eyebrow.

"I can put it back up if you really want her to watch." Cat said with a devious look.

Beck just laughed and turned on the stereo; putting on some techno music.

By the time he turned round, his eyes snapped open wide to see that Cat had somehow managed to strip naked in only a few moments. Her clothes piled haphazardly on a chair.

"Man your fast." Beck said, a little amazed.

Cat just smiled and advanced on Beck. Once again her movements were almost fluid. Very Cat like, Beck thought.

Not needing another que, Beck quickly stripped of his clothes. The Word, Jade being the furthest thing from his mind.

By the time he had stripped his clothes, Cat had already glided past him and was lying seductively on the bed.

"Protection?" Cat said. "We do need to be safe. We don't want any kittens, quite yet." Cat saying in a playful tone.

Beck opened the drawer in his nightstand and removed a few; casually tossing them on the nightstand.

"Come on and play with your new kitty." Cat purred.

Beck fell into her arms, initiating a long slow burning kiss. At the same time, Cat's hand's explored his flesh with long smooth and tender motions. Not five minutes into it, he quickly realized he had been dating the wrong girl for the last 2 years.

Time seemed to fade away as the pair slowly melted into one another. Beck found Cat to be tender but very passionate. It was a very refreshing change from Jades, rather rough and angry style of lovemaking.

Instead of using her fingernails to cover her lovers flesh, Cat used a very light touch with her fingers. With every touch, Beck found himself wanting more. The more Cat touched him, kissed him, the more he wanted. He learned her trigger points, the parts of her that were particularly sensitive. Behind her knees was one of them.

For a good chunk of the afternoon the pair passionately made love. The longer he was with Cat the more it felt right. The more being with Jade felt wrong. At about 3:20 Beck's phone buzzed with an incoming text.

Cat smiled. "Go ahead"

Beck picked up the phone.

From Jade: Where are U? You disappeared right after lunch.

"Ignore it. I have to stop at school and grab my books anyway, so we'll break the news to her as school gets out." Cat said, as she casually traced patterns on Beck's bare chest.

"This feels right." Beck said pulling Cat in a little tighter.

"Good, because it's going to feel a whole lot more righter."

A short while later, the pair was driving back to Hollywood arts. Beck estimating, they would arrive back a little before 4:00 when school let out.

They pulled into the lot just as the bell rang; ending the class day.

Beck as he got out of his car, started to get nervous. Realizing in a few short moments he would have to face Jade. Cat smiled and took his hand, seeming un phased by what was about to happen.

Beck sensing that Cat had a plan asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait for her reaction upon seeing us, break up with her and let me handle the rest."

"got it babe" He said hoping this would work.

Cat seemed to not be in a hurry, as she and Beck walked to the doors just off the parking lot. Just as they reached the doors, Jade emerged from the building. She did not look happy. Actually she almost always didn't look happy. Today she looked much more unhappy than normal.

It took about a second to register that her boyfriend and Cat were standing outside the school holding hands. Jade was already pissed off by Beck's vanishing act, seeing him holding hands with Cat caused Jade to explode.

"What the fuck is going on?" Said a fuming Jade, as she walked up to a placid looking Cat and a somewhat guilty looking Beck.

"Jade I'm breaking up with you." Beck said ,trying to sound calm but his nervousness betrayed him.

"What!" Jade screeched.

It was then, Jade turned her attention to Cat. The red haired girl was standing there with a confident smile on her face.

"What? Cat are you and Beck? What have you done to my boyfriend." Jade stammered out in anger.

Cat smiled a rather devilish looking smile. "To answer your question Jade. He's my boyfriend now and what have I done with him? I took him back to his trailer and fucked his brains out, treating him much better than you ever did. You treated him like shit so I'm taking him away from you."

Jade's Jaw dropped open as stood there stunned, beyond belief.

"Hi Guys" Said a perky Tori Vega as she happened to come out the door. "What's going on?"

Tori's voice snapped Jade out of her shocked induced trance. "Cat just stole my boyfriend." Jade boomed. "She took him back to his trailer and fucked him." Jade said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Tori's face darkened as she moved between Cat and Jade.

The Latina seemed to grow even angrier, her face turning red. "Cat, how could you. Jade's your best friend. I can't believe you just stabbed her in the back like that." Tori yelled at Cat right before the Latina slapped her right in the face.

"I had to steal beck away from that Bitch, She …" Cat started to yell but was quickly cut off Tori.

"She's not a bitch, but you sure in the hell are." Tori boomed.

The next thing Tori knew she felt Cat's fist connect with her face. Before she could react Cat landed a second blow right in the Latina's left eye, sending Tori flying backwards.

Tori would have hit the ground if not for the fact that Jade caught her.

"Puta" The Latina screeched in Spanish, as she recovered from the blow.

At this point Cat began to advance on Tori, but was quickly restrained by Beck. Likewise Tori was restrained by a still very stunned Jade.

"Come on Vega, Let's go" The Goth said now fighting back tears. With that Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and pulled Tori towards her car.

Cat said nothing but continued to glare at the Latina and the Goth as they got closer to Jade's car.

"Get in" Jade said to Tori as she reached her car.

Tori got in the car and within seconds, her and Jade were driving off.

As they drove off Cat continued to watch the car disappear down the street.

"Not quite what I planned, but hey you're mine now. Let's get my books and I'll take my new boyfriend out to dinner." Cat said to Beck with a smile.

Beck stood there silently, looking as if he felt bad.

"Don't feel bad sweetie. Who knows, maybe we'll all laugh about this someday." Cat said as she took her new boyfriends hand.

* * *

Jade hardly knew what to think as she drove home. Not only does Beck dump her for Cat, but Vega of all people defended her. She was stunned to say the least. Emotionally she was going in a hundred directions at once.

She looked at Vega who was whimpering, while holding her hand over her eye.

"Are you OK Tori?" Jade asked.

"My eye hurts" Tori said with a sniff.

Hearing that made Jade only feel worse. "I'll get you something for that."

A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of Jade's home. Her head was spinning but she needed to attend to Vega first.

Jade got out of the car and walked Tori inside; directing her to the kitchen. She pulled out a bag of frozen Peas of the freezer and went to Tori, who was leaning against a counter.

"Let's see" Jade said as she pulled Tori's hand away from her eye.

"No apparent damage, but you'll probably have a black eye." Jade said after a brief examination.

"Hold this on your eye. It will help." Jade said handing to bag of Peas to Tori.

Jade at this point leaned up against the counter next to Tori and put her face in her hands. In one instant all her emotions seemed to burst forth at once in sudden torrent of tears.

"Beck left me…for my friend Cat." She suddenly sobbed. "I loved him, she was my best friend and she called me a bitch." Jade said sobbing even louder.

Tori put down the bag of peas and put her arms around the sobbing Goth. Normally Jade would have bitterly resisted being held by Tori but this time she just put her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"You're not a bitch,.Jade." Tori said softly.

Jade said nothing but continued crying onto Tori's shoulder.

"Beck's stupid to not realize, just how wonderful and beautiful you are." Tori said as she rubbed gentle circles on Jade's back.

At this point Jade pulled back and looked right into Tori's eyes. It was a look of confusion.

"Tori?"

"How could you say those things about me. I've been such a gank to you. You've always been so nice and supportive." Jade paused for moment as she thought of something.

"You think I'm beautiful?" The crying and emotionally shattered Goth said.

Tori gazed into Jade's eyes and wiped a tear off Jade's cheek, before cupping it.

"This may not be the right time, but I'm just going to say it. Jade I think you're the most beautiful person I know. I can't keep my eyes off of you. I can't keep my mind off of you. You're sexy, dangerous, smart, you're everything." Tori said using her most tender voice she could muster.

Jade's Jaw parted slightly for a moment.

"That means…" Jade started to say.

"I'm in love with you Jade. I have been since the first day I met you. I can't believe Beck would pass up such a…" Tori started to speak as she was abruptly cut off by a sudden kiss.

Tori was pleasantly startled at first, but soon responded by happily responding to the kiss. Their tongues soon met and began a playful dance. After a few minutes Tori broke from the kiss.

"All I want to do is love you, and make you happy." Tori said, as she gently stroked Jade's hair.

Jade could feel her shattered heart begin to reform, as she gazed into the eyes of Tori Vega. It was a crazy thing kissing Tori. But being in Tori's arms made Jade feel, safe, protected and loved.

"That's good, because I kind of need to feel loved right now." Jade said honestly.

Tori grinned. "Take me up to your room my beautiful girlfriend and I will most certainly make you feel very loved."

Jade began to smile, grabbed the bag of peas and took Tori's hand. "I think my new girlfriend needs some tender loving care. You may be much more injured than you appear to be, you need to be in bed." Jade said, as she led Tori to her bedroom.

**2 weeks later. **

It had been an uncomfortable 2 weeks since the break up. Lunch especially, Beck and Cat would be at one table, holding hands. As far away as possible would be Tori and Jade, also holding hands. Andre and Robbie would usually sit in neutral territory; right in the middle.

Each new couple was very happy, they just didn't speak to the other couple. They simply avoided each other at all costs. Only cold glances and occasional stares were exchanged.

It was after lunch, when Tori excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she finished and washing her hands she heard the door open and close. Looking up she saw Cat, standing there, with a neutral expression on her face. After a moment her eyes darted to the stalls.

"It's just you and me." Tori said with a Jade like smirk.

Cat burst out laughing, followed by Tori. The pair quickly ran and hugged each other.

"Oh my god Cat, did you really have to hit me so dam hard. You gave me a real shiner. I totally had to beg my parents not to call the school." Tori exclaimed.

"Small price to pay Tori, you have the girl of your dreams. Of course you just happen to swoop in and pick up the shattered remains of her heart, after valiantly defending her honor." Cat said with a smile.

"I'm just giving you shit. I love Jade so much, were so happy together. I can't believe it worked. Thank you Cat. I can never repay you for letting me in on your little plan. It's only been two weeks, but I have Jade eating out of my hand."

"I can only imagine what else she's eating out." Cat said, causing Tori to blush. "We both got the ones we were in love with. It's just a shame we had to break them up first." Cat answered.

"I agree, so when can we start to work on repairing the friendship?"

"Give it about 4 or 5 months. Once our mates realize they are better off with us than each other, we can start bringing everyone back together. It may take some time, but you and I can manage it." Cat said.

Tori nodded. "Do you feel guilty at all?"

"Considering that Beck is happier with me and Jade is happier with you, we've done them a favor. So the answer is no."

Tori smiled. "Good. I feel the same way. I'll call you in a couple of months to plan strategy."

Tori left the bathroom at that point, leaving cat alone. The red haired girl smiled, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look so cute and harmless and that's the way I like it."

**I didn't get too explicit with this one. This wasn't about the sex, it was about Cat's and Tori's manipulation of Beck and Jade. **


End file.
